The present invention relates to a glass drinking vessel with a bottom ornament, and more particularly to a glass drinking vessel having a bottom or base portion which defines a transparent bottom space having a downward-facing opening into which a liquid ornament with a clear housing is adhered, making the glass drinking vessel novel and cute.
There are various kinds of liquid ornaments available in the markets. These liquid ornaments have differently shaped clear housings and are usually used as ornamental paper weights or pen holders. On the other hand, there are various kinds of glass drinking vessels frequently seen and used in our daily life. These glass drinking vessels can also be used as ornaments to decorate our house or office. The glass drinking vessels may have different changeable designs, but they all have a bottom or base portion that always has a simple and monotonous shape without any special or additional ornamental structure. A inclusion of a changeable liquid ornament in the bottom or base portion of a glass drinking vessel will interestingly decorate the glass drinking vessel.